A vehicle drive device including an electric motor is implemented as represented by an electric automobile. An example thereof is a power transmission device of a motor driven vehicle described in Patent Document 1. The power transmission device of Patent Document 1 includes a transmission 12 capable of shifting between two speed gear stages i.e., a low-speed gear stage and a high-speed gear stage and uses the transmission 12 to change speed of rotation of an electric motor 11.